


Adore You

by psydog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: “He must be very stupid to have neglected someone so precious and adorable like you,”





	Adore You

//

Kyungsoo was almost done preparing the breakfast when he felt a pair of toned arms snaking from behind him, pressing his back against a shirtless chest that is very familiar yet it’s been quite awhile since the last time he’s being that close to its owner.

“Morning, cupcake,” a raspy voice mumbles close to his ear as the person trailing kisses on his head. Kyungsoo then pause his activity for a moment and turns around, narrowing his eyes dramatically.

“Who are you? Have we introduced ourselves to each other?”

The taller man in front of him snickers and decided to play along, “Oh, how rude I am!” he shook his head repeatedly, “I was so captivated by your beauty that I’ve forgot even the basic manners! I am Kim Jongin,” Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hand and kiss its back.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Well, I’m Do Kyungsoo, and I’m glad that I met you for I was just a lonely omega who probably just being neglected by his alpha,” Kyungsoo exaggerates, “It’s been days since the last time I saw him, he probably went to join a war without telling me, the one who’s pregnant with his baby,” Kyungsoo fakes a sob, wiping off his non-existent tears.

“He must be very stupid to have neglected someone so precious and adorable like you,” Jongin says empathetically.

Kyungsoo is circling his arms on Jongin’s shoulder, “Indeed, he’s stupid and dense. But he’s hot,” Kyungsoo runs dainty fingers over Jongin’s chest to abs, “At least, it’s making up for what he lacks.”

Jongin then smiled apologetically at Kyungsoo before nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo’s hair, hand gently caressing it, “Did you just shave your hair again?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbles, “You don’t like it?”

“It’s the other way around,” Jongin dropped a kiss on Kyungsoo’s head, “You look ultra cute like this. As expected from kyungcutie,” he grins. Kyungsoo then pull his body and looked up at his alpha while fuming.

“Don’t bring that up!” Kyungsoo pouts, only to make him even lovelier in Jongin’s eyes.

“It’s hard, because that’s the truth!” Jongin giggle.

“No, I am still upset,” Kyungsoo turns around to go back to his breakfast.

Jongin chuckles, “Well, what I can do to make you a little less upset, then?”

“Just a little?”

“Because you looked pretty either way,” Jongin shrugs

“Brace myself, I’m not gonna fall for this,” Kyungsoo says, more to himself as he’s still turning away from Jongin until he feels a pair of arm around him again.

“I can embrace you though.”

Kyungsoo finally faces Jongin, lips pouty as his hand caress Jongin’s stubble. He let himself being cornered, hand against the edge of the kitchen sink as Jongin kiss his face, down to neck and stop there for a moment so the alpha can inhaling his scent. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin slightly so that Jongin’s face will meet his again and they brush their lips against each other.

“Maybe you’re right,” Kyungsoo says in between their kisses.

//

“How long has it been?” Jongin asked as he trapped Kyungsoo who’s lying on his side under Jongin.

Kyungsoo frowns, “The pregnancy, you mean?” Jongin chuckles, shook his head.

“The last time we make love.”

“Good then, I was about to choke you if you dare to ask how old my pregnancy is-“ Kyungsoo’s sentence were being cut off by a moan when he felt Jongin’s rough hands on his nipples.

“You have told me how dumb the question will be if I ever be the one to ask anyway,” Jongin leans down to trail his lips down Kyungsoo’s bulging stomach. He then slowly pulls Kyungsoo’s dress shirt up only to find that Kyungsoo’s doesn’t wear anything under. “Wait, you’ve been walking around the house with no pants on?”

“It feels stuffy, like...uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo admits.

“Don’t tell me you dress like this when you have to receive delivery or something,” Jongin fumes. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“I may be prioritizing my comfort but I’m not shameless,” Jongin snickers hearing it.

“Well, that’s cute,” Jongin says as he continue going down on Kyungsoo, kissing his inner thighs and actually takes time doing so, too slowly and too gentle for Kyungsoo’s current need.

“If you think I’m cute then I suggest you to fuck me.”

“Bold,” Jongin smirks as his fingers rubbing Kyungsoos rim, making the omega squirms on the bed, clenching the sheet. “Your scent is also getting _thicker_ ,” Jongin starts nosing Kyungsoo’s neck as he grabs Kyungsoo’s thigh, “No pun intended.”

“Then just get on with it!” Kyungsoo becomes even more desperate.

“You’re pregnant, sweetheart, I must be gentle.”

“But Jonginnie...” Kyungsoo whines, “I need it so-ah!” Kyungsoo almost screams when Jongin sucks his nipple. He felt helpless while being hot and bothered. Stupid husband should be punished for not obeying his need. Kyungsoo then try to get up and push Jongin to lie on his back. The latter doesn’t show any resistance as he let himself being straddled. Jongin only feel amused as he look up to Kyungsoo who’s panting over him. The is omega desperately trying to grind his little hard on against Jongin’s clothed groin. With already bulging stomach, Kyungsoo couldn’t really move flexibly. So when Jongin noticed that Kyungsoo wanted to stretch his entrance, he reach out his hand and squeezes Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks slightly before his fingers moving on to Kyungsoo’s leaking hole. Kyungsoo’s lips escapes a lewd moan as soon as Jongin inserts his fingers, he tries to hump harder on the alpha. Although while being very distracted.

“You’re already so wet my love,” Jongin smooch Kyungsoo’s temple before nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo’s neck. “So beautiful and sweet, what do you wanted me to do, princess? I’m all yours,” Jongin takes his fingers out and spreads Kyungsoo’s cheeks before inserting them again. Kyungsoo can only shudders as he grips tightly to Jongin’s shoulders. Face against the alpha’s neck, seeking for comfort.

Kyungsoo nibbles his lip, trying to get himself together as his mind attempt to form a sensible sentence. “Touch me Jonginnie,” he whines pathetically.

“I am touching you, love,” Jongin decided to tease, and if only Kyungsoo is not too aroused and needy right now, he would love to smack Jongin on the head.

“You don’t mess with your pregnant omega,” Kyungsoo’s eyes brimming with tears as he finally pushed Jongin who voluntarily a lie down for him, tugging the alpha’s trouser’s down. Kyungsoo then position Jongin’s hard cock against his entrance, letting it slowly stretch his muscle before taking it in completely. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, trying to adjust to Jongin’s cock inside of him while the alpha gently caresses his thigh.

“Do you want me to move?” Jongin watches Kyungsoo panting above him. The latter shook his head.

“No –wait,” Kyungsoo steadying his breath before finally lift himself on Jongin and starts to bounces on his lap slowly. Jongin groans over how tight and good Kyungsoo’s ass is gripping his shaft. Being a little impatient that he is, Kyungsoo try to speed up riding Jongin’s cock but still his movement is limited and he shouldn’t be too rough on himself. Jongin then chuckles seeing how cute Kyungsoo is, always so beautiful and adorable even in his most casual gesture.

“Don’t force yourself,” he reaches out to Kyungsoo’s face, “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, make your own pace, it’s okay.”

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, still being oerwhelmed by pleasure that his own ministration doesn’t feel satisfying enough for him, “Move, Jongin. I want your knot,” Kyungsoo hissed. Jongin didn’t take long to comply, so after he makes sure one more time to Kyungsoo who immediately nodded for him, he carefully thrusting into Kyungsoo repeatedly. Kyungsoo gasps when he feels Jongin’s knot swelling and stretches him open so good before finally pushing him to come untouched before Jongin release inside of him and fill him up, shuddering over the sensation.

Both of them were not letting go of each other before Kyungsoo had to make a distance since the position is no longer comfortable for him. They are still catching their breath as they stares blankly at the ceiling.

“Did you mean it when you said I was pretty?” Jongin heard Kyungsoo mutter, the question is definitely for him despite of Kyungsoo seems to averting his gaze. But Kyungsoo has been hinting about how he felt insecure about his body during pregnancy, so Jongin knows he should reassure the omega if anything. Jongin then shift his position closer to Kyungsoo.

“Well, your beauty can turn an atheist to believe in god again,” Jongin casually says. Kyungsoo giggles upon hearing that and playfully pinch Jongin’s side, “You know I'm right,” Jongin adds, letting Kyungsoo leans his head against his neck.

“It’s annoying that you have to be away most of the times,” Kyungsoo pouts. “My libido been...quite crazy and more often than not, sex toys is not much of a help anymore,” Kyungsoo blushed as Jongin lovingly caress his head.

“I can relate though...There are times when I keep thinking about eating your ass and it’s devastating that I can’t do anything about that since we were away from each other.”

“Jongin, I swear-“

“It’s a fact, baby,” Jongin boop Kyungsoo’s nose. Both of them then enjoy the silence for some more moments before Jongin speaks up again, “Have you decided yet?”

“About what?” Kyungsoo perks up.

“Our baby’s name,” Jongin rubs Kyungsoo’s belly.

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo contemplates, “I came across a lot of good names, but if I have to pick then...Taeri.”

Jongin smiles, “Taeri sounds pretty.”

“I know right?” Kyungsoo grins proudly. “Kim Taeri, we hope that we can be good parents for you,” Kyungsoo’s hand joins Jongin’s.

“Can’t wait to meet you Taeri,” Jongin leans down and kiss Kyungsoo’s belly before he looks up at Kyungsoo lovingly. Kyungsoo then moves his hand from his belly to Jongin’s dark locks instead, gently caressing his hair.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo says, feeling Jongin brush his lips on his belly again.

“I love you too,” Jongin replied and add,

“And us. I love us.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> *insert nicholas_cage_contemplating.jpeg*


End file.
